


Rewrite The Stars

by pepperpottsgoddessofmischief



Series: Historical Reincarnation AU: Patrochilles and Lams against the world [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But sets a little of their backstory scene, M/M, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, This came out of nowhere, it's short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief/pseuds/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief
Summary: A short songfic that falls into my Historic AU series but is not the next immediate installment. Don't worry, that's currently being edited.





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, wrote this and posted it without editing, please do enjoy but also point out any glaring errors. Thanks

"Alex?" John looked around in the store, expecting to see his boyfriend hanging off the back of his jacket like normal, feet dragging but grabbing all the snacks he liked off the shelves and throwing them into the trolly, but he was gone. He mentally thought back to what they had just passed, this shop was big enough to have an electronics section as well as food, and they’d just walked past where the TVs and laptops were. John sighed softly, a tired smile on his face as he backtracked enough to see Alex stood in front of one of the TVs, head hanging low as he seemed to watch a clip John recognised to be from ‘The Greatest Showman.’

John tilted his head to one side gently, watching Ann on the screen as she performed her trapeze act with Philip. He loved the film for its costume and music more than anything, as much as the story didn’t sit comfortably with him, he knew that history was not about denying and hiding the bits that don’t look nice, to do that is almost to try to say they didn’t happen. He knew that enough from his own history and, while he would love to block out some of the things he remembered, he couldn’t deny what had happened. John let his attention go from the screen to Alexander. The shorter man seemed to have folded in on himself, arms wrapped around his stomach and chin resting on his chest.

"Alex, babe?" John came to stand next to him, placing one hand gently against Alex’s arm. He didn’t want to scare him if he had zoned out but Alex always needed someone to ground him at times like this. Tired brown eyes looked up to meet John’s own and the shorter man leaned into his boyfriend's side. "What’s up Lexi?"

"We had a similar conversation once…do you remember?" John finally clicked what song was quietly playing over the speakers around them, Rewrite the stars.

"Oh," John’s voice was soft, if Alex wasn’t expecting a response he wouldn’t have heard it. He felt John’s arm snake around his waist as they watched the clip again. "I remember," A small smile split John’s face. "It happened in a tent as well."

As much as he joked, John could remember their conversation vividly. As much as history would remember it differently, John was the one waxing poetic about Alexander as much as propriety would allow. Alexander would blush, brush off his attempts at flirtation at first, almost to the point where John was second-guessing himself on whether Alexander felt the same, right to the point where he received a stack of letters, tied together with one of Alexander’s hair ribbons, the sent of ink and gunpowder and sweat clinging to them, pure Alexander. He read them all, one after another until his candle had burnt to a stub and the darkness clung to them in the tent.

Darkness became their friend. Darkness allowed for wandering hands past friendly gestures. Darkness allowed hands to fall below waists, for soft gasps to be hidden by the night terrors of those around them. The darkness that accompanies winter allowed for other things. Bodies pressed tight to each other on a single cot could be brushed off because of the chill in the air. Bodies connected hip to ankle as they ate was to make space for the men around the campfire.

Their conversation about a wish to change the fates, to change the laws and the fear of god their love brought them came after Patroclus and Achilles were transferred into their small group of men. Little did they know at the time that their two new friends wouldn’t care in the slightest what they did in a darkened tent, would happily join them as it would add another layer of protection to both pairings.

 

Alex had pulled away from John for a week, threw himself into his work until he couldn’t pretend to feel the older mans feel on his body, had planned to stay away from John’s touch for longer out of fear for losing him, until Patroclus has cornered him and told him to stop being an idiot. Told him that he didn’t care what they did, as long as they kept the tent they had to share for a short while clean.

 

John felt Alex turn, head now buried in the cork of John’s neck. The slightly taller man smiled and pressed a kiss to the exposed crown, "Hey, we got there in the end. We pulled those fates apart and made them back our own. Ready to finish shopping now?"

 

Alex nodded and pulled away from John, "You know I love you, don’t you?"

 

"‘Course I do you sap. And the feelings mutual, you know that," He grabbed Alex’s hand and turned their backs on the TVs. "Come on, let's finish this shopping and get home. "

 

"Home," Alex said softly, eyes falling to follow their joined hands. "Home is wherever you are babe."


End file.
